To insure that online games are fair to all players, especially where there is wagering, it is desirable to insure that the system that provides the game has timers (e.g., the amount of time a player has to take a turn) that are reliable, consistent, and are not affected by the number of players. Thus, what is needed are scalable, fault-tolerant timers.